


Alec in Wonderland (Down the Rabbit's hole)

by Twykad



Series: Malec Week 2017 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alice!Alec, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Dark, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mad Hatter!Magnus, Malec Week 2017, Open Ending, Queen Of Hearts!Camille, Rabbit!Raphael, Romance, Slow Burn, Somehow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Malec week day 2 = Disney fusionAlec has been having weird dreams for a few weeks now. When he follows a creature down a hole, he realise that it might have been more than dreams.Alice in Wonderland AU with my dark twist on it.





	1. Chapter 1

 

It all started with a dream. Only that, nothing more. And yet, it was obsessing, all these images, all these pictures flooding Alec’s mind, all these colours, all these smells, it all seems so real… And it was a dream. Just a dream.  
Every day started to look the same; Alec would wake up in the morning, covered in sweat he had dreamt was blood and filled with images of destruction and fire in a world so beautiful it wouldn’t exist in real life. And he didn’t understand. Why did he keep dreaming of this world? Full with flowers and creatures that only existed in fairy tales.

He felt like he was going crazy. He was scared.

Alec wasn't usually the kind of man with crazy ideas and dreams. He was a young twenty-four years old man with his head on his shoulder. He was tall, muscular, his hair was always messy and he had sweet hazel eyes he was getting a lot of praises for. He on the other hand, didn't see the appeal and brushed it off every time. Even more since the compliments mainly came from girls. Because if Alec didn't usually had crazy ideas and dreams he was homosexual and had to try very hard not to reveal it to everyone. It wasn't that he was ashamed, because he wasn't, not really, but his family, especially his mother and the other inhabitants of his town wouldn't appreciate it very much. And Alec was too right on his shoes to bring any shame or danger to his family. Which was also the reason why he didn't talk to anyone about the dreams he had.

One day, he was practicing his archery when he noticed something strange, something very, strange. Someone or something was running toward him, screaming his name and he didn't understand. He didn't know them, how could they possibly know his name?  
He barely had the time to blink, they were on him and Alec gasped. It was a rabbit. And wore clothes. And it had a monocle. And it seemed very angry with him.  


  


"There you are young Master, I've been looking for you all around the country and believe me, this is a seriously big country you got there. Way bigger that Wonderland. And we're late! Oh we're so late!!" The Rabbit lamented.

"Excuse me... What?"

  


Alec was sure now, he was definitely going crazy. What was happening in front of him was impossible. It didn't make sense. Rabbits didn't wear clothes and they certainly didn't talk. He must had fallen asleep again. He was very tired after all, had been the whole week. Alec inhaled deeply and pinched himself, closing his eyes tightly. Nope, he wasn't dreaming. Everything was real and the Rabbit was looking at him like he was stupid. Which he wasn't, thank you very much.

  


"Wonderland! Wonderland needs you!" The Rabbit explained exasperated. "Come on! Follow me!"

  


Alec hesitated. Now that would be stupid, he thought, following a talking rabbit who played dress-up. But he wasn't sure he actually had a choice and he somehow wanted to see that place of his dreams. His family wasn't coming back until late in the night anyway. And what did he risked?... A trap, to be killed, to end up in a psychiatric facility... But his feet were already moving by themselves and soon, he found himself running after the white Rabbit. 

Alec was fast but it seemed that the Rabbit was even faster. And the young man had trouble to catch up on him. When the creature suddenly disappeared, Alec froze and look around him. Where was he? Where was he? Had he been hallucinating and was it its come back to the reality? And then he saw it, the hole, just big enough for him to pass through it. A shiver went down his spine but it was too late to go backward now wasn't it? He kneeled down and, ducking his head, when down the Rabbit hole.

He had expected many things but falling wasn't one. Alec was falling fast and restlessly. He wondered if he'd ever touch the ground, if he will fall forever or will die crashing on the concrete. Did he just killed himself? He closed his eyes, praying for any and ever Gods, hoping that it was a dream after all, hoping to wake up. But landing was soft, almost like he had just jumped quietly on a bed of cushion. Alec blinked twice, confused. How?  
He looked around him, he was in a room and he thankfully he didn't have to search too long to see the Rabbit, who was impatiently stomping his left foot, narrowing his tiny black eyes at him.

  


"There you are." He ordered with a sigh. "Come on the Hatter is waiting for you."

"Who?"

  


The rabbit stopped in track, paw on the door.

  


"Interesting." He said absently before pushing the door.

  
***

  


Wonderland was definitely the place Alec went to during his dreams, but it was definitely not like in his dreams. In his dreams, everything was beautiful, so colourful it almost burned the eyes. But there, everything was dark. It was almost like the world had turned black and white. But the blood-red of the leaves in the trees and the flowers in the ground proved that it hadn't. The grass looked burnt with it ashe colour and the trunks were all of a profound jet black. The sky was cloudy and of that dark grey that predicts the coming of a storm. Alec could tell that _Wonder_ land wasn't supposed to look like that. 

  


"What happened?" He asked

"The Queen of Heart happened." The Rabbit answered.

  


Alec brows furrowed but didn't insisted as the animal in front of clearly didn't want to talk with him. He was frustrated. Why did they need him? What had really happened there? Who was the Hatter? Who was the Queen of Heart? And how the Hell could he help them?! He didn't know a thing about this world! He didn't even know it existed before and would have been sent away is he had known and talked about it! And yet, part of him craved to understand what this was all about. And it was so damn frustrating.

  


"We're here." The Rabbit announced.

  


It was a huge house. All warped and twisted as if the architect who made it had been a mad man. It was a miracle that it was still standing, proud and strong on the hill.

  


"Come on!" The Rabbit said exasperated.

  


Alec rolled his eyes and pulled the front door. The interior was bright and nicely decorated, contrasting very much with the exterior. The materials all seemed rich and expansive. Hats were almost everywhere, meticulously placed in the shelves and the wooden walls. The door closed loudly behind him and when he turned he saw that the Rabbit had left him alone.

  


"Hm... Hello?... Is anyone there?" Alec called

  


There was noises from the back of the house, then shuffling followed by footsteps. And then... The most beautiful man Alec had ever laid his eyes on. Under the silk hat, He had asian features and a delicious caramel skin, his eyes were a mix of gold and green with a slit pupil, dark charcoal was circling them and a shining golden eye shadow was bringing them out, his lips were painted with a light shade of red. But make-up wasn't the only excentric thing the man was wearing. He was dressed with a sheer silk white shirt with golden pattern, opened almost fully and a multitude of necklace hanging around his neck were falling on his chest. He was wearing leather pants and delicate golden healed boots. He looked magical, surreal even. And Alec was at loss of words. 

  


"Well hello there." The Hatter said, his voice deep, smooth and musical. "I believe you are Alexander."

"A-Alec."

"Of course." The man smiled to him. "I'm Magnus and though people usually refer to me as the Hatter or the Mad-Hatter, I would be more than happy with you calling me by my real name."

  


Alec was mesmerized. He could do nothing but nod, earning a new smile from the beautiful man, Magnus, in front of him. 

  


"So, my dear Alexander, I believe you don't know why you're here. You wouldn't look puzzled like that if you did."

"It's- It's not- I mean-" Alec stammered

"Of course not." Magnus chuckled putting a finger on Alec's lips. "Don't worry, I understand."

"Why am I here? Why did I dream about this place? What happened to it? How is this real?" The young man blurted out.

  


Magnus sighed, losing his smile and Alec regretted his questions immediately. But he needed to know, to understand.

  


"This is... Complicated."

"Try me."

  


The hatter gave him an amused smile which made Alec pleased with himself.

  


"Okay then, what did Raphael said to you?"

"Raphael?"

"The Rabbit."

"Oh... Nothing just that it was the 'Queen of Heart' fault?"

"Ah yes... Well, I guess I will have to give you some details then, so you understand why we need you now, though if I had knew how pretty you were I would have call you sooner, Alexander."

  


Magnus winked and Alec choked on air. He wasn't used to being called "pretty". Handsome? Yes, sometimes. Pretty? Never. He felt a blush creeping at his neck and cheeks.

  


"But why don't we sit down in the living room. I would have offered you a drink, and by drink I mean alcohol, but we only have tea there. So, would you like some tea?"

"huh... Yeah, tea sounds perfect. I don't drink alcohol anyway."

"Aw... you poor soul." The Hatter joked, taking his arm to show him the way.

  


The leaving room was even more impressive than entry. There was a fire place and persian carpets. The tea table had been carved in light cherry wood with beautiful arabesques engraved in it. Around the table were two huge armchairs from the same wood, their royal-blue limen was welcoming and looked comfortable and the dark red cushion brought a nice contrast. Magnus made him sit and Alec knew he was right. The chair was definitely comfortable, he was sure he could even have a good night of sleep in it. He barely heard Magnus said he was coming bad and was almost surprised when he realised he was alone in the room.  
Not moving from his sit, he looked around him again, trying to identify all the kind of hats the Hatter had disposed in this room. If counted 49 of them and decided that it was a lot and that he understood why he was called the Mad Hatter. The man was obviously obsessed. Alec laughed softly; he didn't know why but he found it cute, almost charming.

  


"Anything funny Darling?" A voice behind him said, startling him.

"Oh Sweetheart, I'm just teasing." Magnus smirked as he put the tea on the table. "Blue rose tea from Wonderland. I hope you will like it."

"Thanks..."

"So, Alexander, are you ready for a story?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alec watched the Hatter as he visibly tried to compose himself, just like someone preparing themselves to announce a terrible news. The young man could only guessed that the story wasn’t going to be very pleasant and likely full of unpleasant memories for Magnus. Alec wouldn’t say it but was thankful to the Hatter for accepting to tell him everything, no matter how long it would be so he promised himself to be the best listener he could be.

 

“It all began few centuries ago.” The Hatter began.

“Few centuries?!”

“No interruption, please, you will soon understand.

 

Alec nodded and took a sip of his tea.

 

“As I said, it all began few centuries ago.”

 

***

 

__ _ It wasn’t a sunny day when all started, on the contrary; a storm was coming and the thunder was rumbling loudly above Magnus shop. The man was bored to death, he hadn’t had any clients today. None of the villagers had tried to brave the rain to visit him. He was deep in his thoughts, busy feeling sorry for himself when the bell of his door tinkled, startling him. The customer was a woman and Magnus was an instant mesmerized by her beauty. So much that he didn’t even welcome her, unable to talk yet, mouth hanging open as she picked a Victorian hat. She caressed the delicate feather lightly before coming to him. The beautiful woman was still looking at the hat she was holding with a smile when she started talking. _

 

__ _ “This is piece is gorgeous Mr Bane. I can’t believe you made it with your bare hands, it’s wonderful.”  _

 

__ _ She ended her sentence with crystalline laugh, matching so well with her light voice. _

 

__ _ “Please call me Magnus.” The asian man answered. “And… You are?” _

__ _ “Camille Belcourt.” _

__ _ “I’m please to meet you, miss Belcourt.” _

 

__ _ This night, Magnus dreamt of an heavenly place, full of wonder and everything seemed real, so real and so divine he almost didn’t want to wake up, ever.  _

__ _ The next day, he was surprised to meet with Camille again but she didn’t and she smiled to him, waving and making signs for him to join her. He didn’t even hesitate, not one bit. _

 

_ “Well hello my dear.” She purred. “I’m glad to see you again. How was your night?” _

_ “Wonderful miss Belcourt, how was yours?” _

_ “Delightful.” She answered with a grin. _

 

_ Shivers went down his spine. She looked so dangerous when she said that and yet seductive. Magnus couldn’t help but feeling attracted to her, she was like a magnet, a dazzling one. Camille had long jet black hair and a skin so white we could think she was made of porcelain. She moved like she danced, gracious and elegant. She had this aura of danger and safety, of war and peace, of confidence, of superiority and Magnus could only be drawn to her like a butterfly is drawn to light. He, who usually smelt the danger ten miles away couldn’t see anything, blinded, enchanted. _

_ But it was all an illusion. Her beauty was as great as her malice. She was mean and spiteful. Magnus wouldn’t see it though, he would rather believe her when she said she had heard this man or this woman talking about him. ‘They said you’re disgusting Magnus.’ ‘They said you had the eyes of a demon Magnus.’ ‘They said you’re worthless Magnus.’ And it hurt. It hurt so bad he wanted to cry and when he did, she only scowled him. _

 

_ “You are weak, Magnus. Why are you even crying? You are lucky that I love you, no one but me would accept to stay with a coward like you.” _

 

***

 

“Crying doesn’t make you weak.” Alec countered. “And I think your eyes are beautiful.”

“I know darling. Well,  _ now _ , I know.” Magnus answered. “And thank you.” He winked

 

Alec still didn’t understand how Magnus had ended up here but he hadn’t been surprised that he had had the dreams too. It was logical, like a pattern. It probably was the web trapping them. But how was Camille related to this, other than being seemingly trap in Wonderland too? Magnus smiled softly to him and inhaled deeply before continuing his story.

 

***

 

_ It wasn’t long before Magnus lose himself in depression. He had always been an outgoing person who loved to drink and party. But now, he couldn’t trust his friends anymore. Every person looking at him, every person talking to him seemed like they were judging him, mocking him, playing him. He was becoming paranoid and wouldn’t do anything but hats and wouldn’t go anywhere but his bedroom or the room he was working in. He didn’t go outside anymore, he didn’t even go to his shop, he had let Camille take care of it, she was the seller now. _

__ _ She will blame him for everything and at the same time protect him from everything so he wouldn’t have to leave the house. He was holding on her like a drowned to a trunk and she was playing with him like a puppeteer and his puppet. And he didn’t know yet, but she was patiently waiting for him to break completely. _

__ _ Camille was beautiful but she wasn’t a butterfly she was a Mantodea, a praying mantis, luring her lovers to better destroyed them, to better eat them. _

 

***

 

“How could you not see?”

“How could I? I was manipulated enough to think she actually wanted my happiness. She made me believe that her anger and scowling was from her frustration to see me more and more depressed. She made me believe that she wanted to help. She made me believe that she loved me.”

“This… She is a monster…” Alec mumbled dumbfounded.

“She is.”

 

***

 

_ One day, he tried to killed himself; he couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t even see himself in the mirror anymore. And even Camille’s presence didn’t comfort him enough anymore. He started to see how she played a role in his hardship, he started to see how she really was. But then she was there, begging him not to die, begging him not to kill himself, saying that she needed him, that she needed him so much… And it was all Magnus needed to fall in her arms again, sobbing like a child. _

 

__ _ “My dear Magnus, I know a place where you won’t feel anything like that again, only pleasure and happiness.” _

__ _ “This can’t be. I will never be happy again Camille, I can’t. Everyone leaves me. Everyone hates me. I have you only.” _

__ _ “I know my dear. But I swear to you that this place exists, the place of your dreams. You’ve been dreaming about it quite a lot since we met right?” _

 

__ _ Magnus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How did she even know about the dreams? He never had talked about it before, he had always kept them secret, deep in his heart. But at the time, he couldn’t even bring himself to care, he just wanted to hope so he nodded. _

 

__ _ “I know this place Magnus, I can bring you there if you want, we will be together, happy, forever. Would you like that my dear?” _

 

__ _ He nodded again. _

 

__ _ “Could you say it?” _

__ _ “Yes, I want it. I want it a lot.” _

__ _ “Do you want to come to my dream’s place? Say it. I need you to say it.” _

__ _ “Yes.” He said again. “I want to go to your dream’s place.” _

 

__ _ Everything started spinning and it felt like falling, falling, falling. _

 

***

 

“This is how I got trapped in Wonderland.” Magnus sighed. "Falling in love with a monster, honestly it was a bad experience. One hundred per cent not recommended, if you ask me."  


“But-”

“I know, your case is different, and I’ll explain you why I swear. But it’s not the time yet. And I think we should take a break. I will take you to your room Alexander, I prepared it just for you.”

“For me?”

“Yes, I knew you will be coming, I told you already.” Magnus smiled. “Come on get up, I’ll show you the way.”

 

Alec got up and followed the Hatter upstair, trying not to think too much about all the informations he had just gathered. 

 

“Oh, I almost forgot, Alexander please tell me, which year are we?” Magnus asked when they arrived in front of a blue door.

“1598 why?”

“Oh you’re from the Renaissance then, I should have guessed with those clothes. Anyway you will find brand new ones in the closet. This is your room by the way. Don’t go to the other ones, they are not yours. You can only go to your room, and downstair. Those are the rule. Please follow them I wouldn’t want to have to throw a beautiful man like you in the street or more likely, in the woods of Wonderland. Not many survive a full night down there.”

 

The dark tone in Magnus’ voice sent shivers down his spine and he nodded dumbly, too scared to argue.

  
“Good, I’ll see you at dinner then. Rest well, Alexander.”


	3. Chapter 3

Diner came slow, it seemed to Alec that days had passed before Magnus called him. He had changed his clothes to one that were apparently more fit for this world, though quite weird. He had opted for some black outfit made of a black shirt and some weird trousers with a strange fabric. But Alec wasn’t mad at it, actually, he liked it a lot, more than those extravagant clothings he had to wear to show his status and please his mother. He had then tried to find something to do in the bedroom  that had been assigned to him but had ended up circling in it like some wild caged animal. He felt trapped and yet, knew he wasn’t, not really.

He hurried downstairs, he hadn’t realized it before but he was starving. He was dreaming for some meat or fish and vegetables. But there was no smell related to those dishes, only sweet scents. Vanilla, strawberries and many other things, unidentifiable. He frowned and joined the dining room.

 

“Alexander! I see you have changed and those clothes suit you perfectly.”

“Huh… Thank you?” Alec answered with a tentative smile.

“You’re more than welcome dear.” Magnus beamed. “As you can see, as we don’t have any alcohol there, we don’t have any salty food either! Only cakes, cupcakes, crepes, at least we have some fruits.” He sighed. “Do you know everything that lays on this table?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Then at least I will enjoy making you try them.” Magnus said chuckling at Alec’s eye roll.

 

He hadn't expect the explosion of flavours in his mouth as he tasted all the sweet foods Magnus was giving to him. The rich chocolate, the subtle vanilla and the strong coffee. The fresh pineapple and the exotic coconut. Alec never had a sweet tooth but it was all delicious and something about the chocolate was almost comforting and the young man thought it might be his favourite but then he wasn't so sure; the vanilla worked so wonderfully with the blue rose tea.

Magnus was eating slowly compared to him and Alec guessed that the man was tired of all those flavours. They were knew for him but the mad hatter had to eat them every days. For centuries, he had said. And if Alec already missed the salty dishes he couldn't imagine what it must be for the man he was facing. Without the vegetables and meat or fish it seemed that dinner was incomplete. Like something was missing.

 

“Do you want to hear the rest of the story?” Magnus suddenly asked startling him.

 

Alec hesitated for a second, maybe less before nodding slowly. He wanted, no, needed to know what had happened and why he was here. Why this place who had seemingly looked so beautiful before, that still had been beautiful in his dreams had became so… Twisted.

Magnus smiled and sip his tea before taking a deep breathe

 

***

 

_ Anyone coming to Wonderland the first time would think that it is Paradise or what Heaven must looks like. Everything was beautiful, perfect. Gold and silver and of all colours. Shining sun and bright moon. Wonderful creatures living in the land not afraid of visitors and even affectionate when approached with enough subtlety. Flowers with indescribable smell and fruits so sweet and so juicy they make you forgot the tastes of all of the others you ever ate before. Waterfall with reflects looking like diamonds and river with water so pure a swallow is enough to quenches thirst. Innocence and purity could have described the place. No one could smell the danger lying in the dark, not even Magnus.. _

_ The hatter was happy at first; he felt safe, saved by Camille, finally free. And Camille, she too looked happy. They were together, in a gorgeous Heaven and Magnus could not ask for more.  _

_ And the first years were perfect. Almost perfect. Good enough for Magnus not to see the trap he was in. Good enough for him to endure Camille’s treatment without any complain. Good enough for him to stay blindly in love with the woman and Magnus didn't remember when he started to understand that his relationship with the luscious lady was unhealthy.  _

_ Camille was a proud person. Always straightforward, confident, arrogant and dangerously gorgeous. Always dressed up, elegant, graceful, her lips always painted in red, her nails always pointy, like claws. She was polite, in a seductive way, cajoling people into trusting her, playing with them until she get bored and crush them.  _

_ Magnus must have been fun to play with; he wanted so badly to be wanted, loved, he was on her feet, begging for forgiveness at every “wrong” steps. Obliging in all her desires, ready to do anything to please her and ducking his head if he didn’t.  _

_ Maybe was it Raphael who had made him realise something was wrong with their relationship. _

 

***

 

“The Rabbit?” Alec asked dumbfound though he knew the rabbit could talk.

“Oh darling, Raphael wasn’t always a rabbit.” The hatter chuckled.

 

Alec eyes went wide. How was it even possible?

 

“But it doesn't make any sense!”

“He talks.”

“Well that too.”

“Tell me what in that place makes any sense anyway.”

“It- huh…” Alec stammered. 

 

Magnus smiled softly and Alec felt himself blushing at the man’s amusement. 

 

“You’ll understand soon. Don't worry.”

 

***

 

_ Raphael arrival was unexpected, for Magnus as much as for Camille. The hatter had found the young man, curled below a tree in a deep sleep. It was a strange feeling, to meet someone new after months - or was it years? They didn't count the days there- in a place with no other humans than he, his girlfriend and his girlfriend’s servants. But the boy was young and looked beaten, Magnus couldn’t leave him there alone. After a short hesitation, he lifted the man in his arms and brought him to Camille’s castle, hoping she won’t be angry at him for bringing a stranger with him. At this time, he still hoped for her good heart. _

_ She didn't react well. Of course she didn't. But she didn't threw the boy out, maybe she thought it would help the grab she had on Magnus to get stronger. Or maybe she had noticed it was already weakening and she didn't want it to get worse. Because it was getting weaker, it really was. Magnus was tired. Tired of all the needs he had to fulfill to get some love. Tired of all the pain and sadness that was layering threatening to break the thin glass of happiness he was trying to feel everyday, sometimes forgetting the difference between real and fake.  _

_ The young man woke up two days later, Magnus at his side. His eyes were dark and his hair was falling messily on his forehead. His body was tens and he looked scared. The hatter didn't say anything yet, not to frighten the other even more. _

 

_ “Where am I?! Who are you?!” He yelled at Magnus, his voice still hoarse for sleeping for so long. _

_ “I believe Camille call this place wonderland.” He answered calmly. “And I'm Magnus. Don't worry I won't hurt you. I found you near the castle. You seemed to be deeply asleep and you had injuries so I brought you here.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Why not? I wasn't going to let you die.” _

 

_ The boy stayed silent for a few seconds.  _

 

_ “Maybe you should have…” _

_ “Nonsense ! Come on sweet pea, tell me your name.” _

_ “Raphael.” He said blankly narrowing his eyes at the nickname Magnus had just used.  _

_ “Are you hungry Raphael?” The hatter asked smiling softly. _

 

_ Raphael bit his lips before nodding. Magnus grinned and jumped on his feet. When he came back, he was holding an heavy silver trail, full of food. _

 

***

 

“The poor boy was starving. I never saw someone eating with that much speed and that much eager”

“Was he poor ?” Alec asked because only poor were starved in his world.

“I'm not sure, but I suspect he was more abused than anything.”

“How… How did he become a Rabbit?”

“We’re getting there sweet cheek, be patient.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes at the nickname but found himself enjoying it more than he thought he would.

 

***

 

_ Taming Raphael was hard. The boy was suspicious on everything, cold and didn't talk much. The fact that he was a teenager might have played a role in that. But Magnus liked him dearly already. Something about the young man made him feel like Raphael get him and above all, the boy respected him and Magnus didn't remember the last time someone had respect him. Truly respect him. Not like Camille’s servants did, scared that their mistress would hurt them if they said anything wrong or bad. Magnus wasn't even sure it was respect anyway.  _

 

_ *** _

 

“Being polite out of fear isn't being respectful. It's being scared. Nothing more.” Alec commented, frowning.

“You can't help yourself on interrupting can you?” Magnus laughed. “But you're right though. I agree with your point of view. Respect based on fear isn't respect”

“So… Basically you adopted Raphael. Right ?”

“We could say so. Though he doesn't like me seeing him as a son. I look too young to be his dad. It’s not my fault we don't age in this dimension!”

 

It was Alec’s turn to laugh. Magnus acted offended and Alec couldn't help himself thinking.  _ Damn, he looks cute _ .

 

***

 

_ It took days maybe weeks for Magnus to grow close to Raphael, but that wasn't something he regretted; his life was way happier now; he was laughing again, something he had even forgot that could happen. He spent less time with Camille and his mood had improved and he went to ask himself if he had ever been really happy with her. Camille’s mood on the contrary had gotten worse. _

_ Camille was a jealous and possessive woman, she needed to be the center of attention, all the time. She wanted to be the light and despised the shadow. That’s why she had created this world, Wonderland, to which she was the Queen. But since Raphael was there, Magnus had stopped being at her feet every single hour of the day. He was taking care of the boy as well and with much tenderness she couldn’t support it; every night she was screaming at the Hatter, shaming him for not being there enough. She had brought him there, she had freed him from the painful life he had in the real world, he  _ **_owed_ ** _ her, and she owned him. _

_ But for the first time in a long while, Magnus a friend, someone he could talk without the fear of being judged or rejected and little by little, he started to see the woman he loved real face. And he started to understand he had not fell in love with  _ **_her_ ** _ but with the idea he had of her and with what he  _ **_wanted_ ** _ her to be for him. And he started to see everything she had done from the moment she had entered his life. The manipulation, the  _ **_lies_ ** _. And it hurt so bad he thought maybe he was dying. All those people he had left behind… They never had hate him. _

 

***

 

“What did you do?”

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, I didn’t know either, but I tried to move away from her, slowly.”

“Did it work?”

 

Magnus answered with sad smile and Alec regretted his question immediately.

 

***

 

_ After discovering the truth about his girlfriend and the feelings he held for her, a lot of things had changed; Magnus wasn't scared of her reactions anymore. He wouldn't beg for forgiveness anymore. He refused to. But it was hard and it took time; a lot of time and effort and thousands conversations with Raphael. And of course Camille would blame the latter for the loss of the grasp she had on the Indonesian man. _

_ You never should underestimate the power of a dream; you’d be surprised by all the things a dream can do. Transforming people, for example. _

_ Magnus knew all the things they could do in Wonderland. He just had to imagine his favourite fruits and cakes for them to appear before him, just had to see flowers in his mind to see them on the ground, brighter than ever. He knew Camille made most of the rules of this world but never, never had he imagine that her power could go that far.  _

_ Magnus was talking actively with Raphael when she entered the room, a sick grin on her face. Magnus cocked a brow. _

 

_ “Can we help you with anything Darling?” The hatter asked with caution. _

_ “Oh I’m afraid you can't,  _ **_Darling_ ** _.” _

 

_ The scream was sudden and Magnus’ blood went cold as he turned, horrified, toward Raphael. The boy was convulsing on the floor, screaming in pain. His bones cracked, moving under his skin and it was so scary and disgusting Magnus wanted to throw up. White hair soon started to grow on Raphael’s body as is skulls started to break, taking a whole new shape. Magnus desired no more than stop watching but his eyes were glued to the scene happening before him. When Raphael stopped screaming, lying still on the floor, he was no longer a boy. He was no longer  _ **_human_ ** _. _

 

_ “What did you do?” Magnus asked in a shaky breathe, tears rolling on his cheeks. “Camille what did you do?” _

 

_ The smile on her lips made his stomach turn. She looked satisfied, proud and it was the scariest thing Magnus had ever seen. _

 

_ “It’s your fault Darling. You forced me to do it.” She said with a small pout. “You didn't took care of me well enough for you to keep your toy and he looks so much more delicious like that don't you think? Maybe he'll make a good ‘ragoût’. I heard rabbits are delicious.” _

 

_ Magnus screamed. He never had screamed at Camille before, but for Raphael, for the horrid thing she did to him, he did. ‘I never want to see you again’ he had said furious, taking his friend’s body into his shaking arms.  _

_ ‘ _ **_Never_ ** _ !’  _

_ And he ran away. He ran and he didn't look back. He didn't listen to Camille’s yelling as she called his name and screaming he will regrets it. She didn't tried to stop him either and Magnus thought it was a good thing, that now he would escape Wonderland and go back to his beloved world. But the truth was: he couldn't escape. There was no possible way for him to leave this place, there was no exits. _

 

***

 

The silence was heavy. Magnus had lowered his head and Alec felt his heart break a little. 

 

“It wasn't your fault, Magnus.” He said gently.

_ “ _ Even so, I should have protect him better. If I hadn't bring him back to Camille’s castle-”

“He would have die from starving? Be scared lost and alone in Wonderland?”

 

Magnus sighed.

 

“You’re right… But still, it was unbearable… And I can't help thinking that I could have done something.”

“What could have you done ?”

“I don't know Alexander, just… Something.”

“Maybe we should have a break.” Alec proposed seeing how sad and tired Magnus started to be.

“Thank you Alexander, I would like that.”

 

Alec smiled and sipped his tea. Magnus was an amazing story teller, but as unrealistic as it sounded, the Mad Hatter was telling the truth, his life, and some of his memories were so sad, so painful, Alec couldn’t help feeling just as sad. He couldn’t either help being fascinated by his new friend and badly wanted to hear the rest of the story but offering him a break, giving him some time, some minutes to heal wasn’t much of a sacrifice when Magnus was hurting. He didn’t knew him well, but the young man was sure of it: the Hatter was a good,  amazing, person. 


	4. Chapter 4

_        When you create something, someone, you make it part of your world and if you make it part of your world you give it, them, power and if you give them power, you give them the force to change things, even a little. And just like the butterfly effect, a little change can do big things in that world of yours; so well done and so perfectly crafted. _

_        It something Camille hadn't thought about and she was going to regret this; when she changed Raphael, she made him part of Wonderland, but he was initially from the real world and therefore he was only partially a creation of Camille’s dream, she could not control him. But that wasn't all as he and Magnus were to soon discover. _

_        The Hatter had run and run, as far as he could, holding the giant white rabbit into his arms, trying not to cry at the terrible fate he had cursed his friend to. And though he knew he shouldn't believe Camille’s words, he couldn't help but agreed that all of this was his fault. He had stopped on a hill in a place he had never been with his now ex girlfriend. It was beautiful and Magnus thought that maybe, they would be safe there. For a short while at least. They might have to move in a few days if Camille decided to pursue them, the Hatter was afraid she would; he knew her, she never gave up on anything and when she thought something belonged to her she’d fight to keep it, forever. And there, Magnus realised once more how sick she was. She had done everything to move him away from all the people he loved and had succeed. Ragnor, Catarina, Will, Jem and Tessa… What were they doing now? Did they miss him? Oh he missed them so badly… Will they forgive him if he ever managed to come back ?  _

_        He gently put down Raphael on the grass and stroke his soft white fur. ‘I'm sorry. I'm so sorry’ he wanted to say. ‘Everything will be fine, we'll find a solution, we'll manage, we'll bring you back to normal’ he wanted to assure. ‘Don't be scared’ he wanted to  sooth. But no words, no sounds could escape his tight throat, would Raphael be able to understand him anyway? Would  _ **_he_ ** _ be able to understand Raphael ? He wasn't even sure. _

 

***

 

“But you can, even I can.” Alec noted.

 

They had moved back to the living room where they sat on the floor, before the fireplace. Magnus hummed as he nodded.

 

“Yes, she might have physically transform him but his mind stayed the same. She took away his human appearance, not his humanity”

“Did she know?”

“I'm not sure but if I have to be completely honest, I don't think she did.”

“But how did Raphael end up in Wonderland anyway?”

“That, my darling, is something we all wonder but sadly, even him doesn’t know. We suppose it might be because of Camille, to test my fidelity.”

 

Alec would have say that it was crazy to think that, to put all the blame on Camille’s shoulders but… The more he heard about her, the more it was plausible; that woman was insane. Alec sighed and moved closer to the Hatter.

Alec felt impossibly drawn to Magnus, he couldn’t get why. Maybe it was because of how eccentric and unique he was, maybe because he was so brave and so strong, but there was something captivating about him, so captivating Alec wouldn’t care if all of the Hatter’s story weren’t true anymore. He could listen to him forever and yet, he had just met him.

 

“What happened next?” He asked softly.

 

***  

 

_        It appeared that appearance was the only thing that had change. When Raphael woke up three days after, he was still able to talk and understand and humans and still had all his mind. Which was a great relief for Magnus when a few days ago he was scared he might have lost his friend.  _

_        During those two days, the Hatter had done a lot of things; he had found a cave to live in for as long as they didn't have any other solutions and found them fruits to eat and river's water to drink. He was aware they might not survive long like that and his clothes were dirty and uncomfortable now but he would die before he goes back to Camille. Surprisingly, the woman seemingly hadn’t search for him yet. He knew it because she would have found him by now if she did; it was her world after all and every creature were at her service.  _

 

_        “What do we do know?” The rabbit asked, a blueberry between his paws, fur purple around his mouth. _

_        “I don't know Raph… I really don't. The ideal would be to find a way out but… I don't think we can ever leave this place.”  _

_        “Could we find another place to live then? Maybe build a house.” Raphael asked thoughtful. _

 

_        Something happened then, something crazy, something incredible, something amazing. The earth started to shake and the cave starting to crumble, forcing them to flee outside. Magnus thought at first that it was one of Camille’s trick, her way to take her revenge. And he was afraid she might tried to kill them. But he was wrong and as he watched the cave changing into a wooden, strange house, he started to understand; when she changed Raphael, when she made him a rabbit, she gave him power, she gave him control and Magnus doubted she was even aware of it. _

 

_        “What happened ?” Raphael asked his voice trembling slightly.  _

_        “Well my dear, I think you just built a house.” _

 

_ *** _

 

“This house ?” Alec cut out of curiosity. 

“This one indeed” Magnus replied with a smile. “But it wasn't this big at first.”

 

Alec nodded, looking once more around him. It was quite shocking to learn that all of this had appeared because Raphael wanted it to; everything was so detailed and so very much at Magnus’ taste -he guessed- he would have thing the Hatter was behind it. But then, everything was surreal in there and he still wasn't sure he wasn't dreaming right now. 

 

“Raphael lives there too then?”

“Yes and no. It depends I guess. Sometimes he is here sometimes he is in the real world.”

“How does he do that?”

“Do what?”

“Travels between the dimensions.”

“Patience my dear, we’re getting there.”

 

***

 

_        Magnus and Raphael looked at the house in front of them. It wasn't very straight and from afar it didn't even seem safe. There was nothing symmetrical about it. It was messy and the Hatter as he felt the wind blow was afraid for a second the house would shake. But it didn't. It stayed hooked to the ground, not moving an inch, solid and strong and twisted. Warily, they both approached the door and Magnus pushed it, hoping that nothing wrong will happen, and entered. Raphael hopped behind him, his pink little nose moving as he smelled his surroundings, checking for any signs that would tell they’ve been tricked by Camille. But there was nothing weird about the house -except its appearance- and it smelt like home. The Rabbit and the Hatter looked at each others, full black eyes meeting yellow ones, and nodded, splitting to visit their new home.  _

_        The house came up with furnitures, clothes and everything they needed; it was like all of Magnus possessions had left Camille’s castle and were now there. Even his fabrics, leathers and machines were in the house, in a special room at the top of the house. Gently caressing the materials with the tip of his fingers, the hatter felt himself tiring up. All of this was crazy. Crazy, and amazing. _

 

***

 

“It’s incredible.” Alec softly said, words escaping his mouth.

“Isn't it?” Magnus smiled.

“Yeah… Will you… Will you show me?”

 

Magnus smiled again, making Alec’s heart fluttered. Did the man know how breathtaking he was? Alec wondered; surely he had an idea, you don't style yourself in such an extravagant way if you don't know it. 

 

“Of course Alexander, if you still want to when I finish explaining everything to you.”

 

Alec grinned widely at that. He was very interested in the past of this place but… He was also very interested in this present, in Magnus.

 

“We are getting to the part that concerns you, and the other Alices.”

“Alices?”

 

_ *** _

 

_        It was only a few days later when they discovered that Raphael could now travel between the worlds; to his very annoyance, the human turned rabbit had felt the urge to dig. He had tried to resist but Magnus had convinced him to give in on his instincts.  _

_        The hatter found out that watching his friends digging a hole, while frustratingly letting out some wild spanish profanities, was certainly one of the most entertaining spectacle in Wonderland. This, until Raphael disappeared. _

_        Magnus didn't know what happened; one second the rabbit was digging and the other he wasn't even there anymore. Magnus had call and call, yelling and begging for his friends to stop playing and come back, promising he won't laugh at his instinct again, fighting the panic and the unbearable thought that, maybe, Camille did something again. _

_        It wasn’t until late that Raphael appeared again. Magnus had almost give up on seeing him coming back and had left the side of the rabbit’s hole to join the house his friend had built for them, head down, praying for Raphael to be safe and alive somewhere. He had almost reached the wooden door when a wide patch of white fur entered his vision field. Raphael was there. _

__ __ _ The hatter was so happy he almost hugged his friends, but the latter hated physical contact so he refrained himself. _

 

__ __ _ “Raphael I- God you scared me! What happened?! You disappeared and…” _

__ __ _ “I was back on our world.” The giant Rabbit cut. _

__ __ _ “But- That’s impossible!” Magnus gasped with wide eyes. “H-How?” _

__ __ _ “I don’t know, but… Listen, things were different, it was like… It was like centuries had pass but… I could feel it was still our world.” _

__ __ _ “Do you think I could try to leave with you?” _

 

__ __ _ And so they tried but no matter how big the hole was and how far Raphael dogged, Magnus could never leave with him. The rabbit would disappear all of sudden, and he would stay here, knees and hands in the mud, trapped. _

__ __ _ Over the months, they would try again, sometimes and Raphael would often leave. He needed to, feeling better on the outside, far away from Camille and Wonderland. The only reason he came back was the Hatter. He told him he couldn’t leave his friends behind forever and Magnus had never been so glad to have such a loyal friend. Sometimes, Raphael would tell him about some weird connection he had with the humans and it didn’t take long for Magnus to understand. Just as Camille lured him into Wonderland with the dreams she sent, Raphael could connect Wonderland to some of them and one day, Raphael didn’t came home alone. _

__ __ _ Her name was Alice. She was a young girl, not even eighteen, her eyes were a unique shade of blue and her hair was blond as gold. She was from Magnus’ times, years after the Renaissance. Alice was sweet, innocent and stubborn, she wasn’t afraid of anything. She was curious of everything in Wonderland and she didn’t know it yet but this would be her downfall. _

__ __ _ She was the key and it took them long to realise, too long in fact because when they did, it was too late. _

__ __ _ Alice stayed with them several days, learning about the world and how they had been trapped. She had been scared that she was too a prisoner now that she was in Wonderland too, and Raphael had felt guilty for a while and had tried to fix this. He wasn’t like Camille; he didn’t keep people against their will nor hurt them when they wanted to leave. When they reached the hole, Magnus was for the first time able to see the portal that was linked to the other world and then he understood. Alice was the one who could help him escaped, thanks to the powers that Camille’s curse had give Raphael. And just as he was ready to take a step through it, branches and roots from the grass and the trees stopped him, circling his waist, legs and wrists, tightening impossibly around him at every moves, letting him go only when Raphael, Alice and the portal disappeared. And he was left once again, knees and hand in the mud, breathless, tears rolling down his cheeks. For as long as Camille didn’t say the words that would set him free, he will never be able to leave. For as long as there was no one to cut his chains, he will remain in Wonderland. For as long as Camille wasn’t defeated, he was forever trapped. _

 

_ *** _

 

__ “She never came back?” Alec asked.

“She did… But as soon as she stepped from Raphael’s portal… Camille and her subjects were waiting for her. Neither Raphael or I could do anything to save her… They were prepared, and we weren’t.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

 

Alec could feel Magnus’ sorrow and he didn’t know what to do to console him. He didn’t know the man for long but now that he knew his story it felt like he had always knew him and he wanted nothing more than having him smile at him again.

 

“There were others after her.” Magnus said, his voice shaking a little. “Some left because they didn’t want to have anything to do with that, which I perfectly understand. Some stayed and side with Camille in the end, some tried to help me but-” He inhaled deeply, gathering some courage. “So far none of them survived.” He revealed, voice breaking. “We call the Alices in honoured of Alice, you, Alexander, are the new Alice and… It’s up to you if you want to help me, to help us, escaping Wonderland. You don’t have to, I will never force you. As I said, I understand that someone doesn’t want to be implicated in a somehow suicide mission to save someone they barely know. Even I feel embarrassed asking for it.” He admitted looking up and Alec noticed his eyes were wet.

“I’ll help.”

 

There was no hesitation in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are loved <3


End file.
